


All Cried Out

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 1998; She was done crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cried Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not providing something cheerful this month. Blame 2.1 who threw the title as a prompt at me.

She couldn’t do it anymore. Despite the news lockout and her loyal staff being overly careful and protective, there was no shutting out the world, no escaping the events that unfolded around her, no hiding from the many opinions and advices about what she should or should not do – for herself, to her husband, for the country. No, no matter how much she wanted to, how much emotional release it brought, not a single tear would come. Not anymore. She was done crying over him, the embarrassment he had brought to her, their marriage, his office, was done licking her wounds alone in the dark. Been there, done that.

Not that those hours in the dark had been wasted entirely. They had been used to mull over possible actions and reactions, her vision of her future, her stance on her marriage and what it all might mean for national politics. The latter point sounded ridiculous and egomaniac, but it had to be included. There was no real privacy for her, for them regarding this private matter.

By now, she had come to a few conclusions, made a few decisions: she couldn’t image a future without the cheating bastard she called her husband by her side; she still loved said cheating bastard despite what he had done to her (she wasn’t sure what that said about her – although, she didn’t like him very much at the moment); she was willing to fight for them, but she needed to distance herself from him for a while, needed to stand on her own. What she would do exactly was still undecided. However, she knew that whatever it would be, he would support her in any way he could, in any way she asked for contrary to what his actions suggested, there was no doubting his love for her. He simply was his own worst enemy, but also his hardest punisher. He beat himself up about his sins more than the entire media combined. The fact that he had chosen to sleep on the couch instead of taking one of the other available beds of the White House was a small indication of his need to be punished, to do penance. While she had completely ignored and avoided him at the time, she had known of that, but hadn’t drawn any comfort from it.

Now, it influenced her decision to give them, him another chance, to work her way to forgiveness. She still wasn’t ready to hear his apology. However, she was getting there, was prepared to move forward – with him by her side, albeit at some distance for now.

The End


End file.
